


【瑜昉】醉

by AcAdemicFAntaST



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 瑜昉 - Freeform, 车
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcAdemicFAntaST/pseuds/AcAdemicFAntaST
Summary: 人生第一次飙车，非常烂的桑塔纳……祝自己3.6十九岁生日快乐……可能有后续…彩蛋……





	【瑜昉】醉

**Author's Note:**

> 人生第一次飙车，非常烂的桑塔纳……  
> 祝自己3.6十九岁生日快乐……  
> 可能有后续…彩蛋……

01  
道上的一些家族之间关系还不错，就组织了一个内部相亲大会让家族间适婚儿女见见面。

黄景瑜被自己老爹逼着进了场。

本就对相亲没什么太大兴趣，更别提现场香水味脂粉味浓浓，这让他更提不起什么好感来。推掉了一切想要上来邀约的beta和omega，黄景瑜就自己找了个角落的沙发窝着打盹儿。

相亲会场是没有酒的，可他老是隐隐约约闻到一点儿酒味儿。

黄景瑜晃晃脑袋，强迫自己把这点儿信息素的味道甩出鼻尖。

奈何白兰地甘醇的葡萄酒香一直勾着他的神经。

黄景瑜睁开眼睛，看看没多远高椅上那人。

 

黄景瑜是认识尹昉的。

家族里是希望两家能有联姻可能的，这样也算是亲上加亲。为了更好地给下一辈配对，曾有人把适婚的资料全都整理编成一本册子，黄景瑜也收到过这样一本东西。尹昉的信息就在最前面的几页上。

尹家下一代里资质最好的ALPHA。

黄景瑜记得小时候就见过他，在各类聚会上且不止一次。高挺的鼻梁，大大的眼睛，带着一股可爱劲儿。

长得真好看。

家主那时就属意于他，并企图立刻给黄景瑜和他定上娃娃亲。

年岁越来越大以后，再度见面看起来瘦了许多。骨骼线条清晰显露，骨子里坚毅的劲儿就透出来了。

听闻他分化成alpha的消息之后黄景瑜就有点后悔，要是小时候黄老头再坚定一点，订个娃娃亲就好了。不管怎样都有婚约，自己也还有机会搞定尹昉。

现在好了…一点机会都没。哪个alpha后来会接受自己跟另一个alpha在一起呢？还是被压的那个？

 

黄景瑜就看着他。

腿脚不安分的翘着，脊背却挺得直直。他只是很闲的坐着，看着过来过去繁忙的人们。

看上去比自己还无聊。

黄景瑜又盯着他看了一会儿，没成想那人突然转过头来，倒是跟他对视了个正着。

紫色西服黑内衬，着在他身上倒是不显一丝邪气。

对方向鱼挑了挑眉，明亮的眼睛里透着些许戏谑之意。

自知盯着人看被发现有些理亏，可黄景瑜还是厚着脸皮朝着对方吹口哨，底气略有些不足：“信息素气味收一收。”

黄景瑜：“不然，尹昉？”

黄景瑜：“就算你是A，信不信我也把你上了？”

尹昉朝他笑，起身慢慢走过去，凑到耳边：“黄景瑜，你行，你上啊。”  
 

02  
兔子就在嘴边了。

黄景瑜放松下来。

一丝丝焦香蔓延，带着干冽清气的甜味显现出来，威士忌信息素的味道慢慢显露。

烈酒味道在空气中复杂而浓郁。

转头，鼻尖就蹭上对方修长的脖颈，呼吸带出的温热气体直扑在薄薄的肌肤上。气味源就在身边的缘故，葡萄酒香味在嗅觉尖端愈发的醇厚。

黄景瑜没有后退，倒是有些坏念头在脑子里打转。

黄景瑜：“怎么？尹昉？不怕么？”

对方没给答复，却也是不动。

有肉不吃的是傻子。

   
03  
虎牙刺上肌肤的那一秒，情况就已经不可控制。  
 

04  
吻着推搡着开了房门。

 胡乱剥光了对方，衣裳扔了一地，又重重地吻在一起。

黄景瑜撬开他的唇，探过齿关，直达深处。他的味道就如同他的信息素一般，带着些许甜味儿，待人再想要细细品味时，就是辣。

唇齿间有银丝滑落，滴在光洁的肌肤上。两个身体交叠之处也带了些润滑之感。

黄景瑜手不停，游走在尹昉的躯体上。由后颈至锁骨，到胸前时忍不住又撩拨一番，掐了一把他因情欲而高挺的乳粒。

尹昉脸憋得通红，接吻有些喘不过气来。

黄景瑜手继续向下走，轻撸过尹昉腿间挺立的性器。

尹昉忍不住轻哼了一声，揽在他背部的手更紧了。

舌头相触，舌尖在他嘴里打着转儿，一步步引诱对方上钩。

威士忌与白兰地交织的冲击力不俗，房内满溢的是令人眩晕的味道。  
   
   
手指直探那片隐秘，慢慢探入洞穴。

尹昉身子僵硬了一下，alpha的本能让他想要挣脱这里的控制。身体猛然受到刺激，他竟直直地咬破了黄景瑜的嘴唇。

血腥味散开。

已经退化无法再进行生殖的后穴，内壁紧致地咬住黄景瑜的手指。

这本是alpha身体上不可能被开拓的地方。

黄景瑜松了这个吻，嘴唇血艳艳的。

“尹昉能不能放松点？”

尹昉的嘴唇更红：“alpha是你能说操就操的？”

更往深处进了几分，尹昉不自控地轻吟起。

“啊…”

异物突然的闯入让这片地盘“不得安宁”，黄景瑜又往里塞了手指，不安分地抽动起来。

尹昉，身子弓起。黄景瑜直接将他双腿抬起，搭在肩膀上。

生殖腔在刺激下渐渐有了湿意，快感使产生部分淫液从洞里流出来。躯体摩擦之间欲火更旺。

   
视觉与感官的双重刺激下隐隐发胀。炙物顶住穴口，只只随便蹭了几下，没有任何前兆，黄景瑜直接将自己送了进去。

“操，黄景瑜能不能轻点。”

被撕裂的痛感支配，尹昉说话都带着咬牙切齿的感觉。

alpha本来退化的生殖腔一下子被他顶撞开来了，窄窄的通道紧包着他，敏感快感一时间都涌上头来。

黄景瑜没停，摆胯缓缓抽送，想要兴奋更多。

“疼…疼……你慢点”

通道又收紧了些，卡着他不让他继续往前。

“昉儿…”

感到身下人的变化，黄景瑜一把把尹昉从床上捞了起来，抱着他，让他两腿岔开跨坐在自己身上。按着他的臀抵向自己，更加猛烈地冲撞着他的alpha。

炙热的欲望被激起。

尹昉被顶得提不起力气，只得把脑袋搁在他肩上，大口喘息。

 “黄景瑜”

脸埋在胸前，吮吸啃咬着尹昉因性事有些肿胀的乳粒。

尹昉的性器在两人的冲撞间受着肌肤的摩擦，直直地挺立着。黄景瑜身下动作不停，手又放上来替尹昉撸起了性器。

在大手操控下，本属于alpha的凶器却在此刻成了调情的工具。

性器被甬道绞紧，黄景瑜加快速度，越发凶狠地操弄着，填满他整个身体。

   
尹昉整个人被他钳住，龟头猛烈撞着生殖腔尽处的最狭窄区，燥热一波一波冲上他的大脑，饱胀感让他失去理智。

尹昉被顶到极致，仿佛置身在云端。

浓稠的液体顺着肌肤纹理流下来，粘连在两人腿根。身体连接处水液粘腻，“咕嗞咕嗞”的声音交合不停。

喘息着，继续重重地撞击着身上人的臀部，接着冲刺了好几十下，最终全部释放在尹昉体内。

激情的猛烈释放后颤抖抽搐总是不可避免的。黄景瑜一个激灵从欲火里清醒过来。

空气中弥漫着浓郁的淫靡气息，威士忌与白兰地缠绵的酒香直逼嗅觉顶端。

尹昉还跨坐在他性器上，面色潮红，身上不少暧昧过后被他啃咬出的红痕。

想退出来把他平放在大床上，结果黄景瑜抱着尹昉一翻身，压得自己的东西又重新深入顶到了生殖腔尽头，却是暂时退不出来了。

“黄景瑜你他妈给我出去！”

“…昉儿…我成结了……现在出不去的……”

“黄景瑜！！！你……啊…慢点……”

“咱再来一发！”


End file.
